tyranitartubefandomcom-20200214-history
Thamill's Alpha Sapphire Extreme Pokémon
Alive Pokémon Final PartyDamage the Darmanitan Ability: Drizzle (Darumaka), Poison Heal (Darmanitan) Obtained EP01 as a Darumaka (Lv 5) Evolved into Darmanitan EP11 Mavis the Milotic Ability: Snow Warning Obtained EP01 (Lv 2) on Route 101 PC W the Wobbuffet Ability: Sturdy Caught EP02 (Lv 6) in Petalburg Woods Archie the Mareep Ability: Shield Dust Caught EP06 (Lv 13) on Route 110 Helix the Omastar Ability: Forecast Caught EP09 (Lv 8) on the Fiery Path K.Rool the Croconaw Ability: Poison Touch Caught EP10 (Lv 9) on Route 114 Sanic the Shaymin Ability: Overcoat Caught EP10 (Lv 7) on Route 117 Roo the Kagaskhan * Ability: Leaf Guard * Caught EP14 (Lv 15) in Petalburg City Brook the Cofagrigus * Ability: Fur Coat * Caught EP16 as (Lv 12) on Route 119 Korp the Skorupi * Ability: Storm Drain * Caught EP19 (Lv 14) in the Scorched Slab Yamato the Tangrowth * Ability: Defiant * Caught EP21 (Lv 20) in Lilycove City Pika the Rhyhorn * Ability: Prankster * Caught EP21 (Lv 25) on Route 122 Kali the Gardevoir * Ability: Stance Change * Caught EP (Lv 15) in Mt Pyre Ball the Electrode * Ability: Normalize * Caught EP22 (Lv 40) in the Team Aqua Hideout Franklin the Shuckle * Ability: Anger Point * Caught EP (Lv 35) on Route 124 Kaido the Chesnaught * Ability: Illuminate * Caught EP24 (Lv 17) in Shoal Cave Coo Kin the Pignite * Ability: Magnet Pull * Caught EP24 (Lv 35) on Route 125 Vista the Samurott * Ability: Volt Absorb * Caught EP24 (Lv 25) in Mossdeep City Bobby the Sunkern * Ability: Water Absorb * Caught EP24 (Lv 25) on Route 127 Ali the Totodile * Ability: Unburden (Croconaw) * Caught EP28 (Lv 25) on Route 126 * Evolved into Croconaw EP28 Pass the Salamence * Ability: Drought * Caught EP28 (Lv 45) on Route 128 Flambei the Typhlosion * Ability: Drought * Caught EP28 (Lv 25) on Route 129 Galeej the Magnezone * Ability: Regenerator * Caught EP28 (Lv 30) on Route 130 Butter the Leavanny * Ability: Swarm * Caught EP28 (Lv 30) on Route 131 Regiwet the Relicanth * Ability: Suction Cups * Caught EP28 (Lv 30) in Pacifilog Town Squid the Inkay * Ability: Slow Start * Caught EP28 (Lv 35) in Stootopolis City Bankai the Aegislash * Ability: * Caught EP29 (Lv 20) in Victory Road Cross the Shadow Lugia * Ability: Necro Force * Caught EP32 (Lv 50) on Sea Mauvile DeceasedSailor Moon the Cresselia Ability: Sticky Hold Caught EP04 (Lv 6) in Granite Cave Died EP05 (Lv 14) Vicdeisel the Victini Ability: Analytic Caught EP02 (Lv 3) on Route 103 Died EP05 (Lv 14) Pork the Swinub Ability: Gooey Caught EP01 (Lv 3) on Route 102 Died EP08 (Lv 24) Banjo the Cranidos Ability: Grass Pelt Caught EP04 (Lv 7) on Route 116 Died EP09 (Lv 9) Sam the Ampharos Ability: Snow Warning Caught EP09 (Lv 9) on Route 113 Died EP12 (Lv 33) Kelly the Keldeo Ability: Aerilate Caught EP06 (Lv 15) on Route 106 Died EP12 (Lv 34) Acnologia the Dragonair Ability: Poison Touch Caught EP05 (Lv 5) in Dewford Town Died EP13 (Lv 41) Bianca the Latias * Ability: Multiscale, Normalize (Mega) * Caught EP15 (Lv 30) on Southern Island * Died EP18 (Lv 50) ABBBBBK (Abby) the Mega Charizard Ability: Gale Wings (Mega Y) Caught EP06 as a Mega Charizard Y (Lv 10) on Route 107 Died EP20 (Lv 51) Guy the Cobalion Ability: Stance Change Caught EP09 (Lv 8) on Route 112 Died EP20 (Lv 54) Enzo the Genesect * Ability: Marvel Scale * Caught EP19 (Lv 15) on Route 121 * Died EP25 (Lv 65) Kiji the Kyurem * Ability: Prankster, Poison Touch (Black Kyurem) * Caught EP14 (Lv 11) on Route 111 * Fused with Rai EP21 * Died EP25 (Lv 65) Rai the Zekrom * Ability: Dark Aura * Caught EP19 (Lv 15) in the Safari Zone * Fused with Kiji EP21 * Died EP25 Kurohige the Darkrai * Ability: Motor Drive * Caught EP25 (Lv 18) in the Seafloor Cavern * Died EP26 (Lv 46) Lomeo the Avalugg * Ability: Iron Barbs * Caught EP17 (Lv 13) on Route 120 * Died EP 27 (Lv 66) Puff the Salamence Ability: Drought Caught EP10 (Lv 9) in Meteor Falls Died EP30 (Lv 70) Atem the Cofafrigus (Shiny) * Ability: Air Lock, Fur Coat * Caught between EP17 & 18 (Lv 12) on Route 119 * Died EP30 (Lv 72) Cell the Deoxys * Ability: Slow Start/Defeatist (Attack), Huge Power/Flash Fire (Defence), Swift Swim/Regenerator (Speed), Rock Head/Effect Spore (Normal) * Caught EP28 (Lv 50) on Birth Island * Died EP30 (Lv 70) Enel the Galvantula * Ability: Magic Guard * Caught EP14 (Lv 30) on Route 105 * Died EP34 (Lv 79) Shmurda the Victreebel Ability: Plus (Bellsprout), No Guard (Weepinbell), Stench (Shmurda) Caught EP02 (Lv 5) on Route 104 Evolved into a Weepinbell EP08 Evolved into a Victreebel EP17 Died EP (Lv )